This invention relates to a plural-compartment ovenable food container particularly adaptable for storing food items in a refrigerated or frozen condition until ready for heating and consumption by the user.
Food containing trays, typically of plastic, for a complete dinner are often packaged in refrigerated or frozen form in paperboard cartons. Consumers conventionally need only to remove the food containing tray from an outer paperboard carton, peel off a sealed membrane, and then heat the tray and food therein prior to consumption. Constructions of this type employ a relatively thick plastic tray since the tray must support itself in the oven, and must be of sufficient strength to prevent its collapse when carried into and removed from the oven and otherwise handled after removal from the carton. The plastic tray typically has a plurality of compartments for holding different foods, such as an entree, vegetables, and a dessert.